fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pride(Prey)
The Pride were a group of man-eating lions and the threat animals of the 2007 natural horror/thriller film Prey. Members Prey The Pride made their debut in the film one at a time, with one of the females first appearing after alerting David Newman and his family's guide, Brian, then the male, leader of the pride, appeared, who Amy Newman tried to distract. He signaled the female, who charged Brian and David, killing the former, before the male leaped on top of the SUV, causing the windshield to crack under his weight, before he and the female were joined by a second lioness, and they all devoured Brian's body nearby, in plain sight of Newmans. Later that night, the male is seen by them when they flashed on the lights, roaring before leaving sight. The next morning, after Amy got out to get Brian's keys, one of the lionesses charged her, barely missing with a leap that slammed into the car, which Amy drove the wrong way and crashed. Later, the other female scouted out the stranded family, later charging Amy, and her stepdaughter, Jessica, only to be shot in the head and killed by a native hunter, who with his friend began to skin her. Her fellow pride members later avenged her death by killing this hunter. Later that night, the male smashed through the windshield of the SUV and dragged out the hunters friend, despite his efforts to resist with a 12 blade knife, and killed him in front of the Newmans as well. The next day, the lion is seen arriving on the scene again and eying the SUV, which the Newmans had tried to repair somewhat, before moving away out of sight, presumably because he heard the sound of a car over the hill behind him. Amy got out and called out for help, with her husband, Tom, being one of the men who came running. However, the last lioness then appeared and confronted him, but when she charged him and made her leap, Tom's guide, Crawford, shot her through the heart and killed her with one shot. The lion then stalked him in the grass and leaped on him, avenging his lost teammate by killing the hunter with a flurry of bites. Afterwards, he charged Tom who, unable to get in the SUV, was forced under the car. The male focussed his attention on him at first, even when he heard Amy banging on the gas tank inside, but after she opened the back and drew his attention, he entered the car as Tom, Jessica, and David made for a tree nearby. Amy then light the gas and exploded the car, killing the lion, while avoiding death herself in just enough time. Capabilities The Pride, as lions, were group hunters, very cooperative and well coordinated in their movements. They were, as lions, very stealthy, fast, and strong, able to move through the savanna grass like ghosts and, most of the time, catch their prey off-guard. Trivia As the film was based very loosely on the story of the Tsavo man-eaters, the lions of The Pride were based off these two real lions who terrorfied the Uganda/Mombasa Railway in 1898, killing 135 people(of which only about 35 were eaten). Category:Threat Animal Category:Man-eaters Category:Deceased Category:Felines Category:Lions